Project:Chat/Logs/12 April 2017
12:20 WHERES HAYDEN 12:20 *you're* 12:21 its times like these i need one 14 megatonne atomic napalm bomb 12:21 *It's* 12:21 to wipe out the grammar nazis 12:21 >:( 12:21 buht tis es pefecty gud worde dued 12:22 i ham totesaly undastandabal 12:22 AHAHAHAHAAAAA 12:22 EAT THAT 12:22 :| 12:23 diep.io/#234770C0BB308518A14261 12:23 still not hayden 12:23 where is he?????? 12:23 also hi ursuuls bot, unless im mistaken and u arent a bot, in which case sorree 12:23 which gamemode> 12:23 Sandbox. 12:24 okay joining 12:24 Please don't go Arena closer. 12:24 Or mothership or dominator. 12:24 dont pm me with diep links 12:24 okay i wont do thoes 12:24 also, private messages blocked for that reason 12:25 Ok... 12:25 A bit extremee. 12:26 rly? 12:27 ugh 12:27 why am i even waiting 12:27 im pretty sure he isnt coming 12:27 *now* i remember why i used to hate him 12:28 Rest In naPalm, yall 12:28 zommie out 12:29 Never seen him so mad. 12:33 diep.io/#234770C0BB308518A14261 12:37 PM me Zommie. Cuz I'm gonna be AFK 12:38 mmk 12:39 but i gtg in a sec 12:43 ... 12:59 do ya kjnoihasyou 12:59 ihasyou 12:59 u know 01:00 wattaya doin captain 01:01 hi yo 01:02 hi 01:03 ITS ALL THERE BLACK AND WHITE CLEAR AS CRYSTAL 01:03 YOU STOLE FIZZY LIFTING DRINKS 01:03 the funny thing is 01:03 YOU BUMPED INTO THE CEILING WHICH NOW HAS TO BE WASHED AND STERILIZED 01:03 SO YOU GET NOTHING 01:03 this egg hunt has accidentally made me fix a bunch of categories 01:03 Lol still stuck on the egg I got last night 01:04 which one 01:04 is it past 10 01:04 Which has to do with Diep.io being a battleground save for the verdance (not a word) that comes without a sound. 01:04 verdance isn't a word, we found out. 01:04 So.... 01:04 And it isn't Arena Closing, which surprised me. 01:07 I think it is Plygons 01:07 Polygons 01:07 No. 01:07 rip. 01:07 Tried that too. 01:09 can you give me a freebie on "bravest" 01:09 i'm not really in the hunt anyway 01:10 hi 01:11 qa 01:11 which clue are yall working on??? 01:11 where are you in DA HUNT 01:11 i'm on the 'bravest of tanks' one 01:11 which one are you on 01:11 NO NO NO 01:11 zathus is stuck on verdance 01:12 I'm not there yet.. so you just gave something away.....I dunno what verdance is either....feel free to continue spoiling stuff lol 01:12 I'm stuck n muber 5 01:12 *number 01:12 oh 01:12 which one is that 01:12 but I think I'm closing in 01:12 is it the "dancer" one 01:12 I won't SAY, I wanna know what NUMBER yours are, not the CONTEXT 01:13 ok 01:13 mine is #6 or #7 or #8 01:13 what number is verdance 01:13 what the context for yours 01:13 verdance is #11 or #10 01:14 "dancer, titan, or knife? they cried......then they all died" 01:14 oh 01:14 that one's easy 01:14 is NOT 01:14 shhhhhhh 01:14 it really is 01:14 i got it on my 2nd or 3rd try 01:15 sm got it on her 1st 01:15 probably because it has to do with "weird pkayer strategies" or whatever 01:15 and plz don't gloat 01:15 I'm legimately stuck here 01:15 no 01:15 it has to do with 'dancer' 01:15 what class dances 01:16 SHHH SHH NO CLUESSSS 01:16 HOLY NACHOZ 01:16 I'MMA LEAVE NOW 01:16 I got to egg 17 last night 01:16 then I gave up 01:16 good job sm 01:16 I'm still on either 11 or 12 01:16 the one with the verdancd 01:16 or wahteveer paradise. 01:17 I'm so damn stuck on number 5 it makes me mad 01:17 (rage) 01:17 What class dances? How the hell should I know? 01:17 were iz et? 01:17 wait, which one are you up to. 01:18 NVM I FOUND IT 01:18 Which one? 01:18 The dancing knives one is super easy - I got it first try and everyone else basically failed at it 01:18 I HATED THAT ONE 01:18 SR IT WASN'T MY FAULT TWAS COOKIES 01:18 ARGH 01:18 HATED THAT ONE SO MUCH 01:18 WITH A VEGENCE 01:18 WENT HROUGH WHOLE WIKI TO FIND 01:18 ARGH 01:18 I WENT TO ONE THEN THAT ONE BUT IT DIDN'T SHOW UP YASSSS 01:19 it was easy 01:19 jesus christ, this one looks hard too 01:19 I just found one, but I clicked somewhere else and lost the hint, 01:19 no sr, exactly 01:19 so have to restart in sec. 01:19 (rage) 01:19 I WENT THERE AS SECOND THING AND IT DIDN'T WORK BEFORE 01:19 Whats this verdance bullshit 01:19 SMG help 01:19 (tf2) Hi 01:19 I need your guidance to find more eggs. 01:19 LOL I JUST FOUND ANOTHER 01:20 (stalin) 01:20 Mobile sux 01:20 what egg are you on zathus 01:20 riddle me 01:20 PM THO 01:20 no main 01:20 (wall) 01:20 no spoilers to other peeps 01:20 (smasher) bored 01:21 ffs I'm ALREADY stuck again?! 01:21 HOW CAN THIS NOT BE THE THING I THINK IT IS 01:21 ?! 01:21 (rage) 01:21 which one you up to aysh's. 01:21 I will give you all a hint to save you hours of failing horrendously - Egg 9 is a complete troll. 01:21 Lol. 01:21 OMG 01:21 lol ok 01:21 Fuck Egg 9. 01:21 Mobile sucks 01:22 I found an egg 01:22 Nobellion is a troll egg scum. :^) 01:22 HOW IS THIS NOT THE THING AGH 01:22 AHHHHHHHH!?!??!?!??!?! 01:22 But then the page reloaded and I couldn't read it 01:22 So 01:22 I'm stuck 01:22 Egg 9 was such a shit egg 01:22 fuck it 01:22 Idc if I'm spoiling 01:22 Fuck egg 9 01:22 Number 9 was like revealed by zath and smg in chat for me. 01:22 did it in a minute. 01:22 lol. 01:22 Problem? 01:22 Auto Smasher 01:22 SHHHHHHH 01:22 Kek 01:22 SHHHHHHH 01:22 (bored) 01:23 FORBIDEN 01:23 I WILL KIK YOU 01:23 I am so bored 01:23 wait, everyone here is up to egg 6 correct? 01:23 No 01:23 Mobile sucks 01:23 I'm at 11 01:23 or so. 01:23 I'm at 10 01:23 I hate mobile 01:23 I think 01:23 I'm on 17 01:23 have to restart with cookies. 01:23 ik smg 01:23 Where is the link? 01:23 mobile sucks AAA 01:23 01:23 so I'll juts cry for a while before hand. 01:23 To the hunt? 01:23 PM it to me 01:24 Hmmmm 01:24 I'm trying to remember Z's answer 01:24 but I hated the hunt so badly I forgot them all 01:24 Aaaaaa 01:24 01:24 Mobile 01:24 lol 01:24 I'm just going to 01:24 (backs up) 01:25 How do you reset cookies on iPad? 01:25 I'm crying too it's okey 01:25 four I was nearly in freaking tear. 01:25 Count had a script to put into the dev console to reset the hunt 01:25 I don't have it on me though 01:25 really? 01:25 so I don't need to re egg? 01:26 Four 01:26 nono you need to re egg after resetting cookies 01:26 are you serious robot lol 01:26 all your progress is lost 01:26 I need to reset cookies... 01:26 how do you?!? 01:26 on iPad?!? 01:26 (sword) 01:26 no idea 01:26 argh. 01:26 who plays mope.io 01:26 Aight 01:26 i can do on oc... 01:26 pc. 01:26 not iPad... 01:26 I submitted a fix so SignatureCheck will work on PTP 01:26 (rage) 01:26 How? 01:27 How 01:27 I JUST WANT MEDAL 01:27 I CANT 01:27 I WANT IT 01:27 Mobiles suck 01:27 STOP SPAMMING ME WITH PMS 01:27 I CAN'T KEEP UP 01:27 Why? 01:27 I'll stop sm sorry 01:27 if you play mope.io here 01:27 The easter egg hunt? 01:27 mope.io/?s=757130381&l=XUEXDK 01:27 I'm getting spammed by four people at once 01:27 I was the first one to finish it >.> 01:27 By cheating 01:27 Not legit though 01:27 Lol. 01:27 It was legit in it's own way 01:27 ? 01:28 What? 01:28 I solved it from a different perspective 01:28 ^critical thinking 01:28 LoL 01:28 K 01:28 lOl 01:28 Tracking down the password was a challenge in itself 01:28 Keeps on pressing random page 01:28 :P 01:28 Smg, you check my message? (lenny) 01:28 tacocat247 backwards 01:28 Speaking of terrible things - fuck you robot lmao - I need count's reset script 01:28 742tacocat 01:29 brave tanks......hmmmmmm 01:29 yosef 01:30 no ones plays mope here 01:30 it's for little kids 01:30 Mope is a terrible game. 01:30 Enough said. 01:30 only thing good about it is pike 01:30 's graphics 01:30 it's a cute game 01:30 no it isn't god damn 01:30 Speaking of terrible games, this egg hunt is some crazy shiet. 01:30 don't hate on mope 01:30 mope is pretty good 01:30 fine 01:30 it's not terrible tho 01:30 you can waste your time on it 01:30 DM for the answers to the riddles 01:31 graphics are cute af 01:31 it's just much simpler than diep 01:31 ue 01:31 ye 01:31 pretty simple, but amazing graphics 01:31 NU CHEATING 01:31 Or I kick you 01:31 Do eet 01:31 rekt 01:31 Dead. 01:31 (kik) 01:31 I did it without even trying (popcorn) 01:31 lol 01:31 get REKKKKKKT 01:31 (kek) 01:32 (kek) 01:32 (xd 01:32 (keks) 01:32 op 01:32 crashed 01:32 ske asked for it 01:32 That wasn't in response to you but at least pull my hair next time 01:32 STUPID FREAKING IPAD 01:32 back 01:32 noe 01:32 (nuke) 01:32 (wow) 01:32 back 01:32 (rage2) 01:32 internet died 01:32 I HATE THIS STUPID THING... 2017 04 12